There's No Such Thing as Love!
by Taiga.0
Summary: Sunohara thought he'd never fall in love one day, little did he know somebody was actually waiting for him. ;D   fail, but it is interesting, reviews?
1. She's the One

**Author's note ;;** This story is kinda short as of right now, but it'll be longer next chapter:D { promise }

* * *

><p>"Tomoya! Help, help, help! She's after me!" Sunohara yelled, his fingers grasping around the yellow school uniform that clung to Okazaki's side. "Help me, please!" he said with a pant, turning his hands to his knees as he breathed heavy.<p>

"Sunohara! What is wrong with you, you monster!" called a female voice, my voice, running up from behind the duo. I stood with balled fists at my side and an extremely annoyed look on my face. "What's wrong with you Sunohara, you should know better than to treat a girl like that," I sneered, him hiding behind Okazaki now. "Stop hiding behind Okazaki, you're not proving yourself anymore by doing that!" I hollered at him, my eyes narrowed on the blonde strands of hair poking out from behind Tomoya.

"Dang Sunohara, what'd you manage to do this time, and to the vice president too," Tomoya asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"Don't sell me out like that! You're supposed to be my friend, why did you just let her know I'm here!" he hissed in a whisper.

"Sunohara come out here so I can finish beating you up! This is the last time you touch my butt in public," I yelled, blushing hard as I looked over at him with a shaky blue pierced glance.

"Ahh, don't' hurt me, I'm sorry," Sunohara said, coming out from behind Okazaki, who gaped at his friend, over enjoying the fact that his friend stood up for himself.

"Psch, I don't believe you, shake my hand if this is for real," I instructed, walking over to him. Putting my slim hand out, him giving me his hand after a bit of hesitation, we shook hands. As he grasped it, I pulled him in and hugged him, raising my chin to whisper, "do it again and your dead." Before pulling away I smacked his back side and walked off towards Tomoyo, who was giving me a questionable look.

"Man, that was weird, what'd she say, Sunohara-" Tomoya said, turning to see the blonde holding his hands together over his heart and swaying to himself. "What's up with you, Sunohara," Okazaki asked, going over to him and tapping his shoulder.

"Uh, oh, nothing, she loves me, I know she does," Sunohara insisted with a wide grin.

Okazaki shook his head," I think you've got it all wrong, she doesn't like you, Sunohara, all that is was payback." "I totally disagree, she wants me," he said with dreamy eyes that were locked on me as I looked over my shoulder with a scowl at him, stepping now into the school.

'_God, what the hell am I getting myself into….'_


	2. Secret Discussion

**Author's Note ;;** This one is a bit dull, but next chapter will be a hell of a lot more funny! Also, sorry for the wait, I wanted a review because I'm greedy, so thanks ReneeRedfern21 for the review!:D

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't have a thing for Sunohara, we watched what you did to him back there," Kyou said with a wink, me shaking my head with cheeks a lighter shade of scarlet. "You sure, because that red face of yours seems to be thinking otherwise," continued the long, purple haired girl with a wide grin from ear to ear.<p>

"No, no, no, of course not, he's so weird, I couldn't imagine ever being with somebody like that," I insisted, her laughing along at my indecency. "What, Kyou, why are you laughing?" I urged her, who was now calming down a bit before speaking between giggles.

"Nothing, I was just kidding, you really don't need to take everything so seriously, Naoko," Kyou informed me before slightly pushing my shoulder. "Anyway, who were we eating lunch with again, didn't somebody invite you this morning after first period?" she asked, looking over at me with a questionable look in her purple eyes.

"Yeah, Okazaki asked if he could speak with me, but I'm not in the mood, if he wants to talk it'll have to be another time," I explained in a weary tone, obviously lacking the want to see anybody associated with the blonde mess who'd troubled me earlier.

"Oh come on, give the kid a chance, maybe he likes you~" she teased, yet again my face flustering a bright pink and her getting a laugh. "Yet again, joking, Naoko, but go on, I'll eat with Ryou by myself, alright?" she told me with a thumbs up.

"Ugh, I can't win in a debate with you, fine, I'll go," I said stomping off with that in mind.

"Have fun!" she called with a wave of her hand in the air above her head and a smug look over her face.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered, rolling my eyes as I continued to the roof where he'd asked me to meet him, a bag in hand with my fingers clasped tightly around the handle. '_Because this is how I want to spend my afternoons…'_ I thought to myself angrily, shaking my head to relieve the stress that balled up inside me.

* * *

><p>"You think she's coming, I mean, she's two minutes late," Sunohara pressured, leaning over the rail of the school top, his foot tapping against the floor impatiently.<p>

"Yeah, now go away, you don't want her to know you're here, do you?" Okazaki asked, Sunohara nodding and leaving the same way he came, the rooftop door.

"Don't mess up Okazaki!" Sunohara yelled over his shoulder, the door slamming behind him as his footsteps drifted away.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Okazaki huffed with a grin, leaning with his hand holding up his elbow and his free arm leaning over the edge.

* * *

><p>I managed to make it up to only see the back of Okazaki's school uniform and his bleu hair drifting in the wind. '<em>Wow, no wonder they break the rule to come up here, it's so calm and quiet, perfect if you ask me,' <em>I thought to myself, eyes overlooking the area. "So, you wanted me?"

Tomoya nearly jumped, obviously not hearing the door that quietly shut behind me, or even noticed the presence of another person watching him. "Yeah, it's about Sunohara."

"Oh brother, of course it is. Don't tell me he's fallen in love with me," I joked, laughing lightly, something I hadn't done in a while because of my stubborn nature. His serious look didn't drop, causing me to silence almost as soon as I started. "He didn't actually . . . did he?" I stammered with eyes wide as I took a few steps back.

"Sadly, he did, but don't worry, he falls for every girl, you're just the only one whose noticed him enough to respond and run after," Tomoya told me, with a sorry look on his face.

"Ugh, as much as it pains me to here this, I'm not sure it's a bad thing, I mean, somebody likes me, right?" I said with a slight perk in my tone, placing a hand to my forehead before brushing back my electric blue bangs.

He gave a short laugh, turning so his hands rested in his pant pockets, his back to the wall, "You could say that."

I walked towards him, now standing beside him in the same posture of my back against the wall, but my arms resting on the ledge, "what do you think?"

"Depends, what do you mean by that?"

"What do you think about Sunohara and me, you know, as a couple?" I asked, turning my head to the left so he wouldn't see my blushing face.

"I-I'm not sure I can answer that," he responded simply.

"Why not, I mean, he is your best friend, Okazaki, you should know him best, right?"

"I guess you could say that."

"So?"

"So, maybe I'm jealous, that's all," he answered.

"And why would you be jealous? You've got so many girls who like you, your just so clueless," I informed him, noting all the girls who hung out with the delinquent.

'_She's calling me clueless when she can't even see what's right in front of her,' _he thought, his cheeks matching my own. "Wow, it's sad I haven't noticed," he snickered with a short laugh.

"Well, then I guess I better head off," I said, looking down at my not even touched lunch. "Got things to do, ya know?" I informed him before skipping away with a grin and a wave goodbye, him staying in place as he waved back.

* * *

><p>"So how was it, Mrs. Naoko Sunohara," Kyou said with her hands clasped over her heart and a wide grin on her face, Ryuo at her side.<p>

"Stop it, it's Naoko Kochi, nothing more, nothing less, and I guess it went well, but it was so uncomfortable," I informed her, holding my lunch bag handle with both hands in front of my thighs.

"Is that why you haven't eaten?" Kyou asked, poking my arm.

"What do you - "I was cut off by my stomach, head hung as I bit my lower lip. '_If only willpower could've stopped that!'_ I thought angrily. "Yeah, let's just head to class," I said with a grin, Kyou nodding with a laugh before we started off the class, two minutes until the bell would ring.

* * *

><p>"So what'd she say, Okazaki?" Sunohara said, running up alongside his slump backed friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She said something good about me, right? She likes me, right? I was right, wasn't I?" he asked with a grin.<p>

"You could say that," Okazaki said with a wink, Sunohara frowning at Tomoya as he stopped in his tracks.

"What sort of answer is that?"

"A good enough one for now."

"No it's not, that's a terrible answer! Okazaki, tell me!" he yelled, watching after the bleu haired boy who continued walking.

"Come on, were going to be late for class."

"Okazaki!"

* * *

><p>So, you guys like it?:D I only continued because somebody asked me too, which is the only reason I continue anything. If you give me a review, It's more than promised you'll get another chapter<p>

Also, any requests for this chapter and whatnot? Maybe another character you guys want me to bring in? And, I may not being in Negisa . . . Haa.

Anyways, one review for the next chapter?~ { sounds reasonable to me }

Until next time,

Rino!


	3. There's No Way

**Author's Notes :: **Sorry it took so long guys! But, to be fair, this story is just as long!:D

* * *

><p>"Naoko, come on, come out with us, "whined Kyou as she placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking me as I shook my head in a 'no' motion. She grimaced, stepping back with her hands on her hips, "You're no fun, you know that? Can you at least give me a lie or something reasonable enough to say why you won't go out with us afterschool for once?" She continued with a sad expression her face and her pointer and middle finger pressed to her forehead above furrowed brows.<p>

"I just don't want to go, that's all, maybe tomorrow, for now I'm going home," I informed her, leaving a very deserted purple-haired girl standing in the class room.

"Naoko, please come with us!" Kyou whined from behind my shoulder, starting to sprint over to me before the sliding door was shut before her face. Growling, Kyou turned away and went back to her desk for her items, angered she didn't get what she wanted. "I hope she's not too fast, I'll just meet her at the front gate," she mumbled as she picked up her bag's handle in a tight death grip.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sorry Kyou, I've got a lot on my mind, you'll have to wait until it clears up...'<em> I thought while sprinting threw the hallway with a grin on my lips, turning right I managed to slam into somebody who fell diagonal from me. Rubbing at my head, I turned to pick up my papers, still clueless of who I managed to bump into by not paying attention. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was – "I looked over to see Sunohara silent and staring at me intently, who scooted back from all the fierce pressure he was giving me. "Sunohara…?" I called, watching him rise to his feet and leave before I could say another word to the mysterious kid. _'I wonder what happened to him…"_

"Naoko!" called a female voice, me stiffening as I dropped my papers back to the floor.

"Ahh, Kyou, warn me next time you're going to jump out from behind me," I scoffed, standing up and dusting off myself before crouching to pick up the papers, her joining in since it was common-courtesy too.

"What fun would that be?" she asked with a short laugh following, me just shaking my head before Ryou rounded the corner, causing Kyuo to stand at her younger twin sister's side. "What's up, sis?" she asked casually.

"Oh, well I was wondering where you guys went, normally we meet at the front gate, but you weren't here," she told her sister before turning to look at the squatted down me. "Oh, and I ran into Tomoya, he didn't look too happy, but he asked if you could meet him down at Ka …. Kah ….Kat …. Ka-something's Park," she informed me, a little lost with the clearly forgotten message. "Sorry, I honestly can't remember, Naoko," she told me, who just nodded my head to show it was alright and she didn't need to worry.

"It's find, he's talking about Katarina Park, it's the one Okazaki and I pass on the way home," I informed her who nodded with a sheepish look on her face.

"Oh, well does that mean you're not walking with us?" Kyou asked with an almost ticked off look on her face. Just as done, she stuck her hand out to help me up from my seat on the ground so I wouldn't fall backwards. "Because if it does, I'm going to follow you all day until you say yes and come with us this week," she said with a devious smirk, winking as I stared back blankly, unsure of what to say.

"Well … I'll see what I can do Kyou, alright? Maybe tomorrow or the day after we can do some after school shopping," I inferred, Kyou pandering the thought for a few moments before giving me a questionable nod.

"Alright, it's a deal, but since I've already been held back so long I guess all my shopping will have to wait until tomorrow, so long Naoko and have fun on your date!" Kyou said, taking me a few moments to realize what she'd finished with after waving bye. "Farewell!"

"Wait, Kyou, it's not a date!" I hollered after her, seeing her laugh and run off with her weary sister's wrist in hand. '_God, one day man … I'll get her back somehow for always harassing me, but, I guess it'll have to wait,'_ I thought before chuckling. It was a stupid idea, I mean, how can you get back at somebody like her? Kyou was almost invincible when it came to getting taunted since she could just roundhouse kick you away or simply put you to misery with her own consultancies.

* * *

><p>It'd taken me a good twenty to thirty minutes to make it all the way to Katarina Park from school since I still had to visit my locker and had to take the long way since the short cut was cut off by a new railroad system. I wasn't too surprised when I looked around to see the whole area empty as my eyes glanced around in the dimly lit area.<p>

"Dang, it's almost sunset, if he wanted to meet up he should of shown himself, I can't risk getting yelled at for being out late," I muttered, looking around a bit more before strutting over to the middle of the field. "Okazaki, are you really here or was what Ryou said just a ransom?" I asked a bit louder than normal, but hey, I was trying to get someone's attention, was I not?

"Oh, sorry took me a second to realize you were here," came a male voice from my right, him walking over to me, my head cocked in question without even turning around to look.

"Oh did you now? I thought maybe a girl standing in the middle of a park and being the only one here would have given you a clue," I said with a smirk, turning to see the exact opposite of who I'd thought it was.

"Sorry if we conned you a bit, but Okazaki said this would be the only way I'd be able to talk to you … I mean, he says a lot of things, but when it comes to girls, come on, you just gotta believe the guy," Sunohara said with a short laugh that I awkwardly joined in on.

"It's fine, don't worry Sunohara, but why did you think I wouldn't come if you invited me?" I asked, a bit taken back by the fact he'd thought I wouldn't accept his offer.

"Come on Naoko, you know you wouldn't of come, you know how … I feel," he said, a bit distant from his word as he looked away to keep from making any sort of eye contact with me.

'_So that's why Ryou was messing up, because she was lying to me and obviously didn't want too…'_ I concoluded.

"Y-yeah, maybe you're right…" I agreed with him. It was true, I probably wouldn't of come if he'd asked me too because this kid disgusted me, always making jokes that nobody understood or taunting the feelings of others. I think the best thing about him was the way he listened to others so easily and followed through with things, even if it was just one of Okazaki's pranks. Man, he was really funny. Then again, when has he ever not been?

'_Wait, why am I thinking about Okazaki at a time like this?' _I thought, coming back to reality as Sunohara began talking to me.

"Yeah, I guess all I wanted to tell you was that I … I just wanted to say sorry for harassing you back at school today, didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends like that," he apologized, making my heart drop.

'_Maybe he isn't such a bad guy…'_

"But, it was Okazaki's idea, eh said it'd get your attention, didn't know it'd be like this – "he started, then looking at me funny because of the angered facial expression I had on my face.

"So that was all on of Okazaki's doings…." I grumbled, my teeth gritted as Sunohara pocked my shoulder, my almost tripping on scene as I staggered backward. Only to be caught by his hand mid fall and pulled close to his chest, the two of us silent as neither of us moved. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said just as sheepishly as I had, both of us stuck in the moment as the side of my face pressed against his chest, his chin resting on my head.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you're hilarious Fuko now stop following me," Okazaki insisted to the small girl trailing beside him. He'd just gotten to know her and managed to slip her out of the school a few days okay, now being the only day he didn't want this starfish lover to follow him.<p>

"Fuko doesn't have to listen to somebody as perverted as you," she scoffed, her arms crossed over her chest as she trudged slowly behind him. Her eyes wandered over to the Park they just so happened to be passing by. "Hey isn't she that girl you went to the roof with earlier?" Fuko pressed, looking up at him and completely dropping her 'I'm superior to you' act.

"What do you do, stalk me all day and nigh – " he began, turning his head to see myself pressed to Sunohara, my cheeks red and Okazaki'' feet stopped moving, causing Fuko to bump into his back and shoulder.

"Hey, come on keep walking, this is a side_walk_ not a side_stop_ Okazaki," she inferred, standing in front of the statue like figure with her hands in fists at her side before she moved them back and forth quickly in front of his face to try and wake him from his trance. "Earth to Okazaki!"

"Huh?" he asked, stepping back to keep from having him accidentally hit in the face by one of her tiny hands. "What is it?"

"You kinda disappeared for a second there, don't you remember?" she said sternly, her hands on her hips now as she looked up with an annoyed look.

"Obviously I don't if I asked you what was up?" he said, bending down so he was at her level.

"You know, Fuko doesn't have to stand for this!" she said angrily, her eyes narrowed to match his own as the two looked as if they were about to duel it all out right then and there.

"You're such a child," he said with a grin, pulling back with his arms crossed over his chest and slumping back, his eyes glancing over to Sunohara and myself to see we'd done the complete opposite of what he wanted. Separating.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, Sunohara's lips were on my own, yes, a very fast move for people who aren't even dating. But, when I'd looked up at him, I felt all my worries drift away and let a replenishing aurora surge through my veins.<p>

I'd managed to notice Okazaki as I pulled away, completely breathless as my eyes landed on him along with Sunohara's. Okazaki had been standing at the side of the right of the Park, a green haired girl at his side, although I doubted she could really be our age. Sure, she had the school uniform, but she was really short. And when I say really, I meant really.

"It is him … right?" I asked with a voice soft and hushed; my hand slipping down his chest could feel the vibrations of him nodding. "I've gotta go…" I insisted, running off with that as he called out my name from behind, but I wasn't about to stop and answer him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Okazaki, did you see that?" Sunohara said with a wide smirk on his face, glad to have, although sadly enough, his first kiss with none other than me.<p>

"Ye-Yeah, I saw," Okazaki answered back a bit distantly. "That was Naoko, right?"

"Yeah, who else would you think? She's really cute, huh? And she didn't push me away like everybody else!" Sunohara said with a grin, his fingers intertwined over his heart like he'd done when he first set his heart on me.

'_If I were her I would of pushed you away as soon as I noticed that we were alone..'_ Okazaki thought to himself before leaping back to dodge Fuko's skinny finger pointing in his face.

"You've got that look again you pervert, and who's your friend over there? He must be a pervert too if that girl ran away after kissing him," Fuko said with a deviant expression. "Or maybe he's just a loser," she said questionably, her pointer finger on her lips and her head tilted to the right as she looked at Sunohara who's shook his head madly.

"You might be right about him with both those assumptions," Okazaki informed the small girl who laughed lightly before shaking her head.

"No way! I am not a pervert, what are you talking about Okazaki, you're no better than me!" Sunohara said in his high, squeaky voice that showed he was aware of the tension in his chest that Okazaki liked to cause.

"There's no way Fuko can handle all these perverts! Fuko's going to need back up, yep that's it, back up so you pervert's don't try to pull a move on me!" she said with a very stern look on her face to show how serious she really was.

"Fuko, go home," Okazaki said, looking over at the girl who glanced at the sun that'd settled, nearly five minutes until it'd be dark outside and fifteen until pitch black, before answer him.

"Alright, I probably should head back to school and grab my sculptures before it gets too late. Bye!" she cheerily said, skipping off down the street and turning the corner as Okazaki loudly called out for her to come back.

"It's late, Fuko, go home! Nobody would touch your sculptures, promise, you don't need to go back to – And she's gone…" Okazaki said glumly, his eyes still landing on the corner the girl had turned on.

"What's up with you and that girl? Is she the one you go and see after school before coming to my house?" Sunohara asked, taking a step towards Okazaki since the two had been a goof five feet apart.

"Well, yeah I guess, but normally were with Naoko and Tomoya, sometimes Ryou and Kyuo too," Okazaki informed him, who just shrugged.

"Whatever, I know you like her," Sunohara said with a wicked grin, winking over at the red faced Tomoyo.

Okazaki rolled his eyes, '_Yeah if only that were the case.'_ "Yeah, well what's up with you and Naoko, you guys a thing now? I mean, that looked a little real if you did it in the middle of a public place," Okazaki said, trying to change to a topic he could branch off of.

"Well, I honestly don't know," Sunohara simply answered.

"You don't – NO, no, there's no reason to yell at you, you won't learn anything … Let's just head back to your place and you can tell me what happened," Okazaki said reasonably, looking over at the blonde.

"You talk to me like I'm three."

"You are three."

"What, No I'm not! Okazaki stop being so mean to me!" Sunohara whined, trailing after Okazaki who'd already set out towards Sunohara's dorm, somewhere he could make a big deal and not have strangers staring at him.

* * *

><p>My heart thumped as I ran away from the park, tripping on things every few seconds from my clumsy posture that showed why I could never finish the two miles in gym we had to do. Pulling around the corner that I'd turn with Okazaki and Sunohara when we walked home, I stopped for a few moments to catch my breath. I was only a good twenty minute walking distance away, at least, for me it was.<p>

"I can't believe he saw … No, I can't' believe I did that… No, no, no, what is happening? Why is this happening?" I asked myself, head in my hands in embarrassment. I didn't understand why I felt this way, or why I cared that Okazaki saw. I mean, I kissed Sunohara because I felt something for him, right? So why should I care about anyone else's' feelings? Why should I?

"I never knew a park could look so much like a broken down alley corner, huh?" asked a very calm and sarcastic voice to my right, another one coming right after.

"Kyou, that's not nice, she looks sad," Ryou told her sister, putting a hand on the taller girl's shoulder to show she really meant it.

"Kyou, why are you out now? It's late," I said, looking over at the twins, wiping at my wet eyes as Kyou walked over with a look of horror.

"Okazaki didn't do this to you, did he? Oh, I'm going to hit that kid so hard in the gut he's gonna regret ever trying to hurt your feelings – " Kyou started, her fist clenched over her chest with a very scary look on her face that showed she truly meant every. single. word. of. it.

"No, no, it wasn't him, promise," I said with a small smile. "Just hurt my ankle, that's all, but the pain seems to be fine now, must of just gotten hurt when I tripped on my way back from the park, but I'm fine now," I lied through my teeth. I couldn't tell her what just happened, she'd blow it out of proportion worse than my Mom would, and nobody wanted that.

"Well, if that's how it is I guess I can let it slide for now, but he better be prepared in case he tries and mess with your feelings again!" she informed me with a look to match her words, a look of evil and justice combined. That is, if you could really combine the two without making it overly creepy …

"Yeah, well I'm heading home now," I told her, who nodded along with her sister.

"Tomorrow is the last day until our four day break, wanna come to the party were hosting for our birthday?" Kyou asked me, which struck as a bit sudden.

"Wait, its three days to your party and you just now inviting people?" I asked with my tone a bit hilarious as she looked at me blankly. "Huh?"

"Well 'm only inviting Tomoya, Okazaki, Sunohara, that girl Fuko is it, you, my sister, and myself of course so I see no reason to have to give out invitations any earlier," she said simply, and there really was nothing to argue about off of that. Sadly, she did have a point …

"Oh, that's true I guess, but, I've gotta get home as quickly as I can, it's almost pitch black outside, and thinking about that topic Kyou why are you and Ryou out here at this time?" I asked, looking over at the empty handed characters.

"We went and saw a movie because the house was boring, gah, we really need some more TV channels so I have more to choose from, eh, either way I'd still be bored… But were actually heading home right now from the cinema. Sorry we can't walk with you since you go that way and we go this way, but stay safe, you know this area isn't safe at night, at least, I thought it wasn't, eh, Ryou do you know?" Kyou asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, no, it's not too safe at night, which really means we should go Kyou, soon," she insisted, Kyou nodding with a short groan.

"Oh well, I guess that's my que, bye Naoko, don't die!" Kyou said with a grin before walking off, leaving me a bit ditzy in my spot.

"Well I guess that means I should head home too," I decided, beginning to walk before I felt a very large and unfamiliar hand latch onto my shoulder.

'_Not good.'_

* * *

><p>Naoko :: Wait, wait, wait, who is that?<p>

Sunohara :: And why aren't we there by now? Come on, it's been like twenty minutes!

Okazaki :: He's got a point, for once.

Sunohara :: What is that supposed mean?

Okazaki :: Oh yeah, you can read …

Sunohara :: What? Of course I can read, Okazaki!

Me :: Oh lala, save the fighting for later my friends, until then please keep it quiet;)

S && O :: Later?

* * *

><p><strong>Sidenote :<strong>: I'm so sorry that this took SO much longer than it should have, I was gone for a little bitD: Next I'm off to work on the next chapters to my other role-plays, I promise the next chapter will come quickly! { less than a week at the most }. Also, please one review … ? I wrote a lot and hope somebody will tell me it was worth it:'(


	4. My BestFriend the Hero

**Author's notes ;;** Sorry it's taken so long. But it's kinda long.. Like, 1,254 words long.(: But, it's no excuse to why it's taken me so long, sorry! This parts kinda dramatic, but drama's part of the show(: So, now the show goes on.

* * *

><p><em><span>There's No Such Thing as 'Love'<span>_

_Chapter 4_

_'My Best-friend the Hero'_

* * *

><p>"Gah!" I was turned around, but it took a few moments for my eyes to fixate on the brown haired fellow I knew all to well. I suppose it wasn't odd that I hadn't realized who's it was since this guy normally stayed in his confined lay-back chair in front of the television all day. "Dad?"<p>

"Where have you been? You were supposed to come home and make me dinner," he hastily spat in my face, his eye brows furrowed and the wrinkle I was so used to seeing between them from when he fought with Mom so many times appeared.

"I-I had to get something from a friend of mine for school," I said, but I'd hesitated. He knew I was lying.

"Liar!" he said, going to slug me in the face like the normal treatment for Mom, but before it could even take impact near my soft skin, his knuckles slammed against the tanned skin of a stranger, my eyes wide as my mouth gaped to a wide 'O' shape, staring at the falling body of the blonde.

"Sunohara!" I yelled, crouching down nearly immediately to his side, his eyes closed but he hadn't been hit that hard, had he? No way! He was just fine, he'd taken worse hits from Kyou. Just then, his eyes fluttered open and I could once again the bright blue eyes and my heart skipped a beat. "You're okay…" I muttered and all I got was a smile.

He sat up, rubbing at the side of his jaw, getting a sickly look on his face when he glanced up at the man I'm sad to call father. "What's up with this guy?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and wiping away the small trail of blood falling from his busted lip. I suppose I second-guessed the injury pretty well, Dad really did hit him much harder than anticipated. Then it struck me.

What would have happened if Sunohara wasn't here to deflect that?

"'This guy' is that lazy girl's father! Now, move away from her so I can take her home," he said with the same crucial and threatening tone icing over his tone. Sunohara made no suggestion that he was going to move away from me or his seat on the cold sidewalk. "Well if that's how it's going to be." My father trudged forward, an angry look spread over his what-used-to-be handsome face. I cowered, hands covering my face and pressing against Sunohara. Before I knew it I'd gotten am order whispered into my here.

"Run away, Naoko."

I shivered. Like hell was I going to run away from something like this, I mean, he was my father after all, and Sunohara was… the guy I'd let slip away my decency.

"Leave now, Naoko, go, please." He was now leaning over me, his hands on my forearms and urgency in my voice but before I could get a word in, he's helped me to my feet and had once again ordered me to leave.

"I can't just go. Sunohara, you can't stay by yourself, you can't…" I whimpered, cowering in fear of what might happen if I really allowed him to stay here by himself. I don't think I could live with that sort of feeling tugging at my heart. Before I'd known it, the sound of an engine had roared and there was the oh-so familiar motorcycle I'd ridden on the back of, but this time, there was somebody in my place. Pulling up after an insane jump that wouldn't of been intended if she'd not been driving at such a fast speed, my good school president friend had slid into park beside my shaking frame.

"Hurry up, get on," said the smooth voice of the male hopping off the back of the bike from behind her, sliding off the helmet and topping it my own black haired head, the buckle running over my blue bangs and him tying it neatly under my chin, soon I'd been lifted up and all I could do was stair at his mysterious and hero-like appearance. "Take her as far away from here as you can, Tomoyo," he ordered.

"Will do, Tomoya," said the off-green headed girl with a thumbs up, driving away quickly with my arms tightly wrapped around her upper waist.

* * *

><p>"Why?" I asked, face pressed to her navy jacket it as it whipped the wind where I hadn't been pressing it down. "Why would you come and save me? You know who that was, you know who's going against him, so why, Tomoyo, why would you do this?" I asked, teary-eyed and with one of the most unpleasant frowns showing on my lips. "Why would you do this?"<p>

"To save my best friend."

My eyes went wide, not expecting such an answer from the girl who'd I had clung to the side of for my whole life time. The smart and strong teen that lived across the street from me before my father had become a real havoc and decided that he didn't like living in a neighborhood that's so goody-goody and I needed to grow up somewhere that needed to have me grow up the way he did. Soon I'd been moved from house to house, him not paying the bills, the same fights with my Mom every week, and my only escape being those nights I'd spent at her house instead of my own. My sweet escape.

"Thanks," was all I managed to choke out from being the tears streaming slowly down my cheeks, my grip tighter now, but she wouldn't dare tell me it was too hard of a tug around her, she was too good of a person for that, and because of her sense of caring, I'm so grateful.

* * *

><p>The next few hours we had rode everywhere, over the bridges, stopping now and then for an ice cream as she picked at me for the details of what had happened, being sure not to cross any hasty boundaries. Soon she'd been given the whole story and all she could do was sip at the key coffee I'd purchased for her down at a low-cost vending machine.<p>

"So, no wonder Okazaki was so troubled when he saw me passing by him," she said, a bit distant but more focused on her drink than me.

"Huh? What did Okazaki say?" I pressed, leaning towards her on the bench but keeping a careful distance just in case she'd get the wrong idea that I was unaware of his heartbreak. But… maybe I really was. "I mean, is he okay? He seemed pretty hyped up when he came over to me with that wide smile and planted the helmet on my head," I continued, seeing her shrug a bit. "Oh come on, Tomoyo, tell me," I whined.

"Well… I don't think I should, I'm just the chauffer after all," she said with a smile tugging a the ends of her lips but I was far from laughing any time soon. "I'm just kidding, chill out Naoko, but I honestly don't think it'd be right for me to say," she said, now pulling up into a driveway I was thankful to see wasn't mine. "Just come on in, we can talk some more inside," she said, pulling off her white helmet, taking my own in her hand and tying it around the handlebars before pushing it into the garage that'd been levitating up due to a simple push of a button.

"Sure…"

* * *

><p><strong>\xAlso\x/**

I was wondering if anyone wanted to make any pairing suggestions or wanted to be featured in this? If so, just say so, send me a message or something or you know, you could leave a reply:'DDD

Anways, until next time my readers~

**RINO.**


End file.
